Tersesat
by GrandpaGyu
Summary: Berbekal rasa percaya diri tinggi, Itachi menolak untuk menggunakan jasa supir yang akan membawanya ketempat yang dituju. Berkedok ingin menghirup udara pagi, tapi sampai matahari sudah merangkak diatas kepalanya, Itachi belum juga sampai ditempat tujuannya. Singkat kata, dia tersesat. Tersesat di Negara tempatnya dilahirkan sepertinya bukan hal yang patut untuk dibanggakan.


**Tersesat**

 **Shiroi kage's Project**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Teen**

 **ItaFemNaru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Family || Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Berbekal rasa percaya diri tinggi, Itachi menolak untuk menggunakan jasa supir yang akan membawanya ketempat yang dituju. Berkedok ingin menghirup udara pagi, tapi sampai matahari sudah merangkak diatas kepalanya, Itachi belum juga sampai ditempat tujuannya. Singkat kata, dia tersesat. Tersesat di Negara tempatnya dilahirkan sepertinya bukan hal yang patut untuk dibanggakan.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cerita oneshot ringan untuk merayakan berakhirnya cerita saya yang berjudul :**

' **Tears of Us'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

Dibawah terik matahari menyengat khas musim panas, laki-laki itu duduk meringkuk sendiri dipinggir trotoar. Menolak untuk mengakui bahwa eksistensinya telah berhasil menarik perhatian banyak pasang mata yang kebetulan berjalan melewatinya. _Sweater_ berbahan katun tentu bukan pilihan terbaik untuk digunakan dimusim ini, masker berwarna hitam yang menutupi hidung hingga bagian mulutnya membuat orang menebak seperti apa rupa dibaliknya, dua bola manik hitam mempesona yang kini bersembunyi dibalik lensa kacamata yang bertengger manis diatas batang hidung mancungnya. Tangannya memegang benda kotak yang sempat menjadi satu-satunya harapan untuk keluar dari masalah yang dihadapinya saat ini. Tapi harapannya pupus ketika melihat layar hitam yang mendominasi benda kotak dengan label apel digigit tersebut, mengutukpun percuma, hanya akan membuang tenaga, tidak akan mengisi ulang daya ponsel pintarnya.

Sedikit banyak dia menyesali kesombongannya beberapa jam yang lalu, saat dimana dia dengan pongah menolak untuk menggunakan jasa supir dirumah, berkedok ingin menikmati udara pagi dihari keduanya berada di Jepang, akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari gerbang rumah utama. Dia pikir jalan menuju tempat yang akan ditujunya masih akan tetap sama seperti saat lima tahun lalu, tapi siapa sangka kemajuan Jepang yang pesat membuatnya bingung harus melewati jalan yang mana. Pembangunan besar-besaran banyak merombak gang-gang kecil yang biasa dia lewati.

Hingga matahari sudah merangkak naik hingga tepat berada diatas kepalanya, dia masih belum menemukan tempat itu. Singkat kata, dia tersesat.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

Bisiknya dengan suara parau. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, kepalanya juga mulai mengalami gejala delusi ringan karena efek panas yang menyengat. Kepalanya sudah terkulai lemas diatas lipatan tangan yang bersandar pada dua kakinya yang tertekuk. Lagi-lagi dia ingin sekali mengutuk kecerobohannya yang meninggalkan dompet diatas meja nakas kamar tidurnya. Lengkap sudah kesialannya hari ini.

 _Tap tap tap_

Telinganya samar-samar mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya. Kemudian dijarak kurang dari dua puluh sentimeter suara langkah kaki itu berhenti. Dia juga bisa merasakan seseorang kini tengah duduk berjongkok dihadapannya. Walaupun begitu dia masih tidak mau mengangkat kepalanya. Masih tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangannya.

" _Itachi-kun desu ka?"_

Dia berusaha mengacuhkan suara seseorang yang jujur saja sangat ingin didengarnya saat ini. Dia takut jika suara itu hanya bagian dari delusi yang kini dideritanya, lalu dia kembali harus menelan pil pahit kekecewaan.

" _Itachi-kun desu ka?"_

Suara itu kembali menyambangi gendang telinganya. Diiringi sentuhan lembut dipundak lebarnya. Ini terlalu nyata untuk dikatakan sebagai delusi. Akhirnya dengan perlahan kepalanya terangkat, walaupun dia masih enggan untuk membuka kelopak matanya, dia masih takut jika yang ada dihadapannya ini hanya bagian dari delusi.

" _Are?_ Kenapa kamu menutup matamu?"

Seperti sebuah perintah. Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka, cahaya yang terlalu terang membuat matanya menyipit, mencoba mengatur kapasitas cahaya yang diperbolehkan masuk kedalam retina matanya. Setelah fungsi matanya bekerja normal, dia melihat dengan jelas siapa gerangan sosok yang kini berjongkok dihadapannya. Mata sewarna langit musim panas itu berhasil menghipnotisnya, memaksanya untuk ikut masuk menyelami keindahan yang tersembunyi dibaliknya. Rongga dadanya sesak oleh gedoran pusat kehidupannya yang berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya, desiran diseluruh aliran darahnya membuat dia kesulitan untuk bergerak, tubuhnya terpaku ditempat.

"Syukurlah kamu tidak terluka, aku sudah menunggu lama tapi kamu tidak juga datang. Kupikir sesuatu buruk terjadi. Tapi melihatmu ada dihadapanku sekarang, rasanya lega."

Surai pirang wanita dihadapannya menari bersama dengan angin, sejak kapan helaian pirangnya telah memanjang hingga mencapai pinggang. Sepertinya terakhir kali dia ingat, rambutnya masih berada diatas pundak, mengikuti tren rambut pendek yang memang sedang terkenal dimasa itu. Ah, waktu telah berjalan dengan cepat ternyata. Mengubah semuanya, tidak hanya Jepang, wanita dihadapannya ini juga telah banyak berubah. Sifat kekanakannya kini sudah tergantikan dengan sifat anggun seorang _lady_. Meskipun dia masih tetap cerewet seperti saat terakhir kali dia melihatnya. Tapi Itachi bersyukur sifat dasarnya itu tidak berubah. Wajahnya tetap cantik seperti saat pertama kali dia jatuh cinta padanya. Dan wanita ini telah berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya pada orang yang sama. Membuat dadanya berdebar tidak karuan, pikirannya yang mendadak hanya menampilkan kertas putih, perutnya yang melilit seolah ada ribuan kupu-kupu imaginer yang terbang bebas didalamnya, aliran darahnya yang berdesir, tapi dia menyukai setiap sensasi asing yang kini dirasakan oleh tubuhnya. Seperti sebuah candu yang membuatnya ingin merasakannya lagi dan lagi.

" _Itachi-kun daijobu?_ Wajahmu memerah, astaga apa kamu terkena demam?"

 _Sret_

Itachi menarik tangan wanita pirang dihadapannya, membawanya masuk kedalam dekapannya. Dia ingin meluapkan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah didalam hatinya yang telah merenggut kemampuan bicaranya. Suaranya menghilang, dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Seluruh kata-kata yang telah disusunnya jauh-jauh hari menguap oleh panasnya suhu tubuh mereka saat ini. Biarlah, dia hanya bisa berharap wanita didalam pelukannya bisa tahu perasaan bahagianya saat ini.

" _Okaeri, Itachi-kun."_

Suara si pirang teredam didalam pelukan Itachi. Tapi Itachi masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, hingga secara ajaib suaranya kembali.

" _Tadaima, Naru-chan."_

Wanita yang dipanggilnya Naru _-chan_ bergerak melepaskan pelukan Itachi. Kedua tangan lentiknya bergerak keatas, menyentuh garis wajah Itachi yang terlihat semakin matang sesuai dengan usianya yang tidak lagi muda, tapi sama sekali tidak mengurangi ketampanannya. Menenggelamkan dirinya diantara lubang hitam dikedua mata Itachi. Membiarkan pesona Itachi membawanya hanyut dalam kenyamanan yang ditawarkannya.

"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu?"

Pertanyaan itu menyadarkan Itachi. Tentang jarak yang selama ini memisahkan mereka. Tentang perjuangan Itachi untuk bisa hidup bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya. Untuk bisa menepati janji yang telah dibuatnya dengan sang ayah.

Memang di Jepang tidak dikenal sistem kasta yang kental, tapi latar belakang si pirang yang sebatang kara dan menghabiskan masa kecilnya dip anti asuhan menjadi batu sandungan pertama yang harus mereka singkirkan. Ayahnya yang menjunjung tinggi darah bangsawan yang melekat pada nama Uchiha menentang hubungannya dengan si pirang, bahkan saat itu Itachi sempat keluar dari rumah demi dapat bersama wanita yang dicintainya. Dia tidak akan sudi menikah dengan wanita yang dikenalkan sang ayah, wanita yang hanya menatapnya sebagai Uchiha. Itachi benci dengan sapuan make up yang terlihat berlebihan itu, senyuman lebar yang sama sekali tidak dapat menggetarkan hatinya. Dia tidak membutuhkan semua itu. Karena hanya dengan bersama si pirang, dia merasa bahwa dia bisa mendapatkan semua kebahagiaan yang selama ini dicarinya.

Karena itulah dia membuat kesepakatan dengan sang ayah. Dia akan menyelamatkan salah satu anak cabang perusahaan di Negara tirai bambu yang hampir gulung tikar sekaligus merintis perusahaannya sendiri. Dengan berat hati, Itachi kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jepang. Menitipkan benih kehidupan baru pada si pirang, hasil dari janji suci yang mereka ucapkan tiga bulan sebelumnya. Sementara dia berjuang untuk mendapatkan restu sang ayah dinegeri orang.

Membutuhkan waktu lima tahun untuk menepati kesepakatan itu, dan akhirnya dia sampai disini. Memandang lagi wajah wanita yang menguasai hatinya. Mencoba menata ulang semuanya dari awal,

"Lima tahun mungkin, perjalanan yang panjang untuk bisa bersamamu."

Si pirang tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Ada raut wajah kelegaan diwajahnya yang membuat Itachi ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo pulang, Naruchi pasti sudah menunggu dirumah."

Itachi mengangguk, tapi kemudian dia teringat sesuatu. Hal yang selama ini membuat rasa bersalah itu memupuk didalam relung dadanya.

"Berapa usianya saat ini? Apa dia akan mengenaliku sebagai ayahnya?"

Membiarkan si pirang mengasuh sendiri anak mereka adalah kejahatan yang akan terus Itachi ingat seumur hidupnya. Dia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika dia tidak bisa memperbaiki kesalahan yang telah dibuatnya selama lima tahun ini. Apapun, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk keluarga kecilnya.

"Saat ini dia sudah berusia empat tahun. Delapan bulan setelah kamu berangkat ke China aku mengalami kontraksi dan harus melahirkan secara sesar. Tapi syukurlah dia terlahir sehat dan juga tampan sepertimu."

Itachi tersenyum mendengarkan pujian dari sang istri. Kemudian ayah satu orang anak itu berdiri, tangannya bergerak menggenggam tangan si pirang diantara jari-jari tangannya. Menyebarkan semburat kemerahan diwajah si pirang. Menggemaskan, sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat semburat kemerahan diwajah si pirang yang selama ini selalu menjadi pemandangan favoritnya.

"Aku akan menebus semuanya."

Si pirang mengangguk, menyamankan tangannya digenggaman Itachi. Kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan, membelah ratusan orang yang ikut berlalu lalang menjalani aktivitasnya.

"Tentu saja, lagi pula hari ini aku anggap semuanya sudah impas. Melihat si jenius Uchiha Itachi yang frutasi karena tersesat di Negara asalnya sendiri sudah menjadi hukuman yang sesuai untuk kejahatanmu selama lima tahun ini."

Langkah keduanya berhenti. Itachi memasang wajah datar, sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan istrinya. Tapi kemudian terdengar suara kekehan ringan dari Itachi.

"Ya, kurasa itu hukuman yang pantas untukku."

Lalu suara tawa keduanya menjadi musik alami yang menemani setiap langkah keduanya menuju tempat yang mereka sebut rumah. Tempat untuk kembali, tempat dimana si kecil Naruchi sedang menunggu kepulangan keduanya.

" _ **Tidak ada yang lebih indah dari melihat dua orang yang saling mencintai berjuang dijalan mereka masing-masing untuk bisa bersama. Menguatkan tali kepercayaan saat jarak menarik mereka menjauh. Kemudian mengeratkan genggaman saat keduanya kembali dipersatukan."**_

 **FIN**


End file.
